Wish
by cllmearay
Summary: Jungkook, sempurna, pandai, dan juga tampan. Taehyung, hanya seorang 'kakak' yang tidak pernah lepas dari ekstensi seorang Jungkook, hingga masalah menimpa mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi? " Selama aku bernafas, aku berharap ". Fanfiction with Vkook or Taekook as the cast.


**Wish**

Summary :

" Selama aku bernafas, aku berharap "

== Fanfiction With Kim Taehyung (BTS) and Jeon Jungkook (BTS) as the Cast. ==

" Jungkook pintar "

" Jungkook tampan "

" Jungkook sempurna "

Itulah jawaban yang akan kalian dapatkan, jika kalian bertanya pendapat mereka tentang sahabatku, Jeon Jungkook.

Aku Kim Taehyung, anak dari seorang ayah yang memiliki bakat dalam meracik Obat-obatan dan Membuat Vitamin serta Suplemen untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Ayahku pemilik sebuah perusahaan Obat-obatan. Sedangkan ibuku, ia telah tiada sejak aku dilahirkan.

Ibuku mengalami pendarahan saat melahirkanku, menyebabkan ia koma selama dua bulan. Sebelum akhirnya ia dipanggil oleh Tuhan.

Sedangkan ia, Jungkook. Ayahnya telah tiada sejak ia duduk disekolah dasar. Ibunya? Wanita itu sekarang memegang Cafe -miliknya- dan memiliki beberapa cabang.

Alasan kami bersahabat cukup simple, karena kami saling melengkapi- dulu.

Jungkook adalah anak yang sangat manis, ia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Ia selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui kepadaku.

Pertama kali aku diajak ayahku untuk mengunjungi rumah temannya, malas adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan diriku saat itu. Namun, Aku malah merasa bersyukur, kalau saja saat itu aku tidak ikut, mungkin aku tidak akan mengenal seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di atas box pasir dengan botol susu disebelahnya- ia Jungkook. Saat masih kecil.

Saat itu, aku langsung menghampirinya kemudian mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Kemudian aku mendapatkan beberapa fakta dari Jungkook kecil.

1\. Dia pemalu

2\. Dia ceria

3\. Dia kesepian

Dia kesepian.. ya, dia anak tunggal, sama sepertiku.. Namun bedanya, saat itu orang tuanya masih lengkap sedangkan aku tidak.

Saat itu, dengan polosnya aku mengulurkan tanganku kearah anak berpipi gembil tersebut sembari berkata. " Halo, aku taetae! Siapa namamu? Mari kita berteman "

Kemudian anak itu menatapku sebentar, dan membalas uluran tanganku -dengan malu malu-

" Ugh.. aku kookie "

Saat itu juga aku merasa, aku harus melindungi Jungkook, dan meng-klaim dirinya sebagai adik kesayanganku.

= _Tapi ada saatnya manusia tumbuh dan berkembang, meninggalkan masa lalu untuk menatap masa depan =_

Sekolah dasar, Inilah tempatku dan Jungkook menimba ilmu bersama.

Sejak hari dimana aku berkenalan dengannya, Aku dan dia bagaikan amplop dan perangko yang tidak pernah berpisah. Jungkook selalu mengikutiku kemanapun- kecuali kamar mandi, dan aku merasa senang akan hal itu. Aku merasa seperti... keadaanku sebagai seorang 'kakak' sangat diperlukan..

Namun, kejadian naas menimpa dirinya, saat itu aku sudah hampir lulus dari sekolah dasar, sedangkan Jungkook masih berada 2 tingkat dibawahku.

Ayah Jungkook dikabarkan meninggal setelah 2 minggu pergi dari rumahnya -untuk melakukan visit pekerjaan diberbagai tempat-

Masih teringat dibenakku, Jungkook kecil hanya bisa menatap kosong jasad ayahnya yang terbujur kaku saat berada didalam peti. Jungkook tidak menangis, namun ia hanya terdiam. Sampai aku memeluknya.

Aku mengatakan ini padanya. " Hey, menangislah. Jika kau ingin menangis, tidak usah di tahan. Tidak apa-apa "

Dan Jungkook menangis dipelukanku, meraung-raung. Mengatakan 'kenapa appa meninggalkanku?' atau 'aku ingin menyusul appa'

Aku memeluknya, dan mengusap rambutnya. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Jungkook hanya butuh waktu untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

 _= Bahkan masalah demi masalah yang menghampiri kita, itulah yang membuat kita 'dewasa' =_

" Tae-hyung, berangkat bersama? "

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jungkook sudah menungguku didepan rumah. Seperti biasa, kami selalu berangkat bersama kesekolah. Terkadang kami mengerjai anjing jenis bulldog milik tetanggaku terlebih dahulu kemudian lari saat anjing tersebut mulai menyalak-nyalak dengan geram.

" Iya Jungkook, tunggu sebentar aku mau mengambil tasku terlebih dahulu " Ujarku, setelah mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk.

" Tidak masalah, asal saat kembali kau membawakanku sekotak bulgogi "

Jawab Jungkook asal, sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya.

Aku hanya mendecih, kemudian menyuruh Jungkook duduk dan segera melesat kekamarku untuk mengambil tas dan barang-barang lain yang sekiranya akan kugunakan untuk menimba ilmu.

 _= Semakin tinggi pohon, semakin kencang angin yang akan menerjang. Dan lagi-lagi semua itu tergantung pohon tersebut, apakah ia akan kuat menghadapinya atau ia akan rubuh =_

Jungkook tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang kuat, sempurna. Tak terhitung berapa banyak prestasi yang ia raih, lomba-lomba yang ia ikuti dan angka dengan ratio 9-10 yang selalu menghiasi raportnya. Ia menjadi anak yang dikagumi- sekaligus menimbulkan banyak rasa iri- orang lain.

Namun, Jungkook tetap Jungkook. Ia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun, hanya saja ia tidak akan menanyakan hal-hal kecil kepadaku, ia sudah tahu tentunya.

Aku bangga padanya- sangat bangga. Hingga suatu hari aku mendengar beberapa siswa berceloteh mengenaiku dan dirinya- menjelek-jelekan namanya, menjatuhkan reputasinya.

Jungkook, dikatakan sebagai seorang gay.

dan yang lebih parahnya, itu karena Jungkook sama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih selama hidupnya dan selalu menempel padaku- astaga...

Berita itu dengan cepat tersebar, dan -hampir- satu sekolah menjauhi Jungkook, menatapnya seakan berkata 'pergilah kau gay menjijikan' dan bisik-bisik para penggosip tidak tahu diri menjatuhkan nama Jungkook.

Aku tahu, ini salah. Namun lebih salahnya lagi, aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan saat Jungkook menangis kepadaku dan memintaku untuk tidak menganggap dirinya sama seperti yang lain.

Dalam hati aku merutuki perkataan orang-orang, ingin sekali aku berteriak dihadapan mereka, bahwa mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Jungkook. Namun, ku rasa itu akan memperburuk keadaan.

Maka dari itu saat Jungkook meminta bantuanku, aku melakukannya, menghalalkan segala cara demi memperbaiki namanya.

 _= Terkadang pilihan yang terbaik, adalah pilihan yang menyakitkan =_

" Err.. Taehyung, maukah kau jadi kekasihku? "

Ini masih pagi. Ok. Sekarang pukul 7 waktu KST dan didepan kelas, bersama Jungkook aku berhadapan dengan seorang gadis manis -kelas sebelah sepertinya - sambil disodorkan surat dan bunga mawar..?

Aku ingin menolak- terlebih lagi aku dan Jungkook sudah berjanji untuk tidak memiliki kekasih saat sekolah, kami ingin mengejar cita cita terlebih dahulu.

Namun, sepertinya ini adalah langkah tepat untuk memperbaiki nama Jungkook. Maka dari itu, aku mengambil surat dan bunga tersebut dan mencium kening gadis tersebut- sementara Jungkook membelalakan matanya. - Ah, maafkan aku.

 _= Semakin dirimu terluka, semakin dewasa dirimu dalam menjalani hidup =_

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai menjauh dari Jungkook. Bukan, bukan Jungkook yang menjauhiku, tetapi aku sendiri yang memulainya. Aku yang menjauhinya.

Nama Jungkook sudah mulai bersih sejak aku berpacaran dengan Nayeon, gadis yang dulu menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Namun, semenjak itu, reputasiku turun, aku sering berganti-ganti pasangan dan bergabung dengan geng berandalan disekolah.

Sebenarnya, dalam hatiku menjerit, ingin rasanya meninggalkan semua ini. Tetapi, aku bertahan, sampai nama Jungkook benar-benar bersih.

Aku dan Jungkook tidak pernah lagi berangkat bersama. Sikapku dingin -lebih tepatnya dibuat dingin- kepadanya. Aku sangat menyadari, saat dimana ia menatapku dengan kecewa dan sedih secara bersamaan. Namun, aku berusaha tidak peduli- meski aku sangat ingin datang dan memeluknya lagi.

Jungkook sudah memiliki banyak teman sekarang, Jungkook kembali menjadi siswa teladan dan dikagumi banyak orang. Aku tersenyum diam-diam, akhirnya usahaku tidak sia-sia. Berbahagialah Jungkook, aku selalu mendukungmu secara tidak langsung.

= _Sampai hari dimana aku harus pergi, Janganlah menungguku dan raih kebahagiaanmu =_

Ayah memberitahuku bahwa aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku di London, Inggris. Itu dikarenakan ayah ingin melanjutkan perusahaannya disana dan reputasiku yang sudah buruk di sekolah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mengiyakan dan segera menyiapkan berkas-berkas kepindahanku.

Hah- apa kau akan baik tanpaku Jungkook?

Kabar itu menyebar dengan cepat, seorang Kim Taehyung yang berandalan akan meneruskan sekolahnya di Luar Negri menjadi topik hangat di Sekolah.

Namun aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak peduli..

= _Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku ingin mengulang kenangan bersama dengannya =_

Ini hari terakhirku disekolah, karena besok sudah mulai libur akhir semester.

Aku duduk di taman belakang sekolah, sambil menutup mata. Menikmati saat-saat terakhirku disekolah.

Damai sekali- sampai sebuah kepalan tangan meninju rahangku.

Membuatku tersungkur, ingin sekali aku membalasnya. Namun ketika aku berdiri dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk berkelahi.

Yang kulihat dihadapanku adalah Jungkook, dengan berderai airmata.

" Hyung- pabo! Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini hah? "

Tatapanmu terluka, membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar.

Aku terdiam, tidak menatapnya.

Jungkook meninjuku sekali lagi, dan ini sakit. " Kenapa? Kenapa hyung jadi seperti ini? Apa aku salah? "

Aku masih terdiam, memejamkan mataku, dan membiarkan Jungkook meluapkan emosinya. Untuk yang terakhir kali.

" Hyung.. kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau akan pergi? " Ujar Jungkook dengan suara lirih. Astaga aku tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan segera aku memeluknya dan mengucapkan maaf. Namun, aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan kenapa aku seperti ini.

Mungkin aku akan memberitahukannya suatu saat nanti.. Mungkin.

= _Setiap pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Tinggal kita yang memilih, perpisahan mana yang akan kita jalani =_

Aku sudah berada di Bandara kota Seoul, hari ini aku akan berangkat ke London.

Rumah lamaku, sekarang ditempati oleh paman dan bibiku. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan dijual atau dibiarkan kosong.

Terlalu banyak kenangan disana.

Namun, sebelum itu.. Aku akan menitipkan surat ini kepada Paman. Siapa tahu Jungkook akan mencariku -mungkin. Aku tidak mau menyembunyikannya lagi. Biarlah dia tahu, dan aku lega.

Ah- panggilan dari bandara tentang keberangkatan pesawatku sudah berbunyi. Aku harus bersiap..

Jeon Jungkook, Semoga kau bahagia dan berhasil mengejar cita-citamu.

Aku berharap, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi. Dan aku akan memperbaiki semuanya- Jika ada waktu.

= _Selama aku bernafas, aku berharap =_

Jungkook duduk di depan sepasang insan paruh baya sambil menangis, mencengkeram kertas lusuh ditangannya.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia menyusul sang kakak, dan memeluknya.

Bahkan ia tidak menyangka jika Taehyung melakukan semua itu demi dirinya.

Dua insan -paman dan bibi Taehyung- tersebut merangkul Jungkook dan menenangkannya. Membawa Jungkook kepelukan mereka dan membisikkan kata kata penenang- membuat Jungkook teringat kembali dengan Taehyung.

" Tae-hyung.. mianhae "

Saat itu juga, selama ia bernafas, ia berharap dan akan berusaha mencari serta memperbaiki kesalahpahaman antara ia dan kakaknya.

 **FIN**

A/N :

Pendek kan? :'D Yah- ini hanya tulisan kecil dari saya untuk anda.. karena saya sudah tidak lama update dan 2 ff chapter saya yang masih terbengkalai.. mianhae..

Sebenernya ini ff buat Giveaway.. tapi diriku kalah :'D yang menang ff cast SVT semua hwhw

Untuk **Bwiikuk** maafkan aku.. ff namjin-nya belum juga kelar :'D secepatnya aku selesaikan :'D mianhae..

And the last, Thanks for all readers.. baik siders maupun yang meninggalkan jejak :'D

Wanna review?

 **Big thanks and love**

 **-Cllmearay-**


End file.
